


Next Chapter [podfic]

by NerdyNerdenstein



Series: Good Books, Bad Movies [podfic] [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Courtship, Dean Has Low Self-Esteem, Dean is a Disney princess, Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Memory Foam, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, gratuitous Liz Lemon quote, melancholy yearnings, nautical metaphors, red cowgirl boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNerdenstein/pseuds/NerdyNerdenstein
Summary: [podfic version] Castiel Novak is an award-winning, heavily tattooed writer of dark fantasy; Dean Winchester runs a quirky book/video store. And they're totally hot for each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Good Books, Bad Movies [podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208117
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Destiel Podfics





	Next Chapter [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158399) by [Amelia_Clark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Clark/pseuds/Amelia_Clark). 



> Thanks for checking out the next fic in the series!
> 
> Song is "Young Adult Friction" by The Pains Of Being Pure At Heart

[ [link to mp3] ](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/11/items/nextchapter_202103/nextchapter.mp3)

[ [link to m4b] ](https://archive.org/download/nextchapter_202103/NextChapter.m4b)


End file.
